


And They Were Almost Roommates

by sunflowers_and_lilies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A Little Jensoo, Alternate Universe - College/University, And They Were Roommates but Different, BamBam is so done, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Chaelisa, One Shot, They are all gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_and_lilies/pseuds/sunflowers_and_lilies
Summary: Chaelisa One-shot Colllege AU: Rosie and Lisa meet in college and their strong connection is obvious to everyone but them.Or the one with the two oblivious gays, an apartment and their exasperated friends.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	And They Were Almost Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is just a little one shot that’s been sitting on my mind for days. I really hope you enjoy.  
> Just Chaelisa being oblivious gays :)
> 
> English it’s not my first language, so I’m sorry if there’s some mistakes.

Rosie finally landed in Korea, a long journey if you ask her, but totally worth it. She was going to start her first year of college and saying she’s excited it’s an understatement.

She was supposed to meet with her roommate in a few hours. She was willing to choose a dorm at the university but they were all occupied, so her next option was an apartment near the uni, and of course with a roommate, ‘cause else, the expenses would be a lot.

A few subways later she stood outside a building, with all her suitcases and personal stuff. She rang the bell and waited.

“Hello?” A male voice answered with a strange accent.

“Oh, hi! I’m Roseanne, we talked a few days ago?” Rosie said with hesitation.

“Yeah, of course! Let me open the door. Take the elevator to the third floor.” The male voice indicated.

Rosie heard a quick click and the door opened. With a lot of struggle she managed to enter with all of her stuff and took the elevator just like her roommate said.

Just as she was getting out of the elevator, the door of the apartment opened and a tall young man smiled at her.

“Hi Roseanne! I’m BamBam, welcome!” Bambam widened his eyes. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, you must think I’m an idiot. Let me help you.” He took her suitcases and let her in.

Rosie giggled. “Don’t worry, thanks.” She closed the door and looked up to admire the medium size apartment. “It’s really beautiful.” The blonde’s eyes looked in awe. 

“It’s not that big but it’s cozy, and we have our own rooms, so i could say it’s enough. This is your room, by the way, feel yourself at home, and if you need anything, just shout.” Bam said, pointing to the second door on the hallway, smiling. 

After unpacking, she went to the living room, where she caught Bambam watching something on the tv. 

“You know,” Bam said looking at her, “you really saved me from getting evicted. I’m sure Mrs. Young was close to that point. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a bad tenant, but she’s a pain in the ass.” He told with a smirk.

Rosie laughed, “Well I’m glad I could help you.” Seconds later she turned her head to him, “Can I ask what happened to your previous roommate?” A curious expression on her face.

Bam smiled, “She’s my best friend, we go to the same college actually, but unfortunately she had to move out because she adopted a cat and Mrs. Young doesn’t allow us to have pets.” he continued, rolling his eyes, “but she’s a dumbass. She knew about the policy and thought she could get away with it. I’m still mad at her.” 

With a sigh, he stood up, “Hey, I have to go, dance practice and all, but you have my phone so if you need something, text me.” He grabbed his backpack and keys, giving them to Rosie, “Here, take my keys. Ex roomie hasn’t given me her keys, but I’m going to see her tomorrow. In the meantime, have mine.” He waved and closed the door.

An hour later, Rosie was lying on the couch reading a book, when she heard keys shaking and the door opened. She stood up so quickly that she got dizzy. She turned her head and there, on the door, was a tall black haired girl with bangs, plump lips and a cute button nose. She was the most beautiful girl Rosie has ever laid her eyes on.

“Oh, I’m sorry...I-..” The black haired beauty was stunned. “I swear I’m not breaking in. I have keys.” She said, raising her hand showing her the keys. “I’m sorry, this must look very bad. I’m Lisa, Bam’s previous roommate.” Lisa said, extending her hand to Rosie with hesitation .

Rosie took her hand with a smile on her face, “Hi, I’m Roseanne, or Rosie, BamBam’s new roommate.” They shook hands and after a few awkward seconds, Rosie continued, “So...you are the cat girl?”

Lisa widened her eyes “What?” and realization hit her, “Oh god, I’m going to kill Bam. He’s been telling everybody that I betrayed him for a cat, and maybe it’s not entirely a lie, but you should see Lego’s face, he’s the most beautiful cat, he’s so tiny and so cute and playful and - I’m rambling, I’m sorry.” Rosie just looked at her amazed. 

“You named your cat Lego?” - Rosie said, muffling a laugh.

Lisa pouted - God can she not? - and looked to the floor “I know it sounds weird or childish but I think it really suits him.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s original, very cute for a cat.” Rosie winked at her.

Lisa blushed, “Thanks.” she said with a smile. Suddenly, a phone rang and Lisa looked at her notifications, “Shit, I really have to go. I have dance practice, but I just wanted to give Bam the keys. Here, they’re actually for you.” Lisa said, handing her the keys, barely grazing her hand with the blonde’s. 

“So, yeah, it was really nice to meet you Rosie. I hope we see each other more often” a hint of hope on her voice.

“You too, Lisa. I guess we’ll see each other on campus.” And with that, the black haired beauty sprinted off the apartment, leaving Rosie with butterflies in her stomach.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few days later, Rosie found herself next to her new locker, putting her books and some pencils inside. The hallway was packed with different groups of people that one could easily name, but she wasn’t fond of stereotypes. 

But of course her thoughts were swallowed when a group of boys entered the hallway, wearing matching hoodies that could only mean they were part of a sport’s team.

One of the boys locked eyes with Rosie and started walking her way with a smirk. She turned her head fast and buried it on her locker. Then she heard a whistle, sending shivers down her spine, and not the good ones.

“Hello there. I haven’t seen you here. Are you new?” He said, putting his arm next to her locker slightly cornering her.

“Yes. Not that it’s any of your business.” Rosie said, not looking into his eyes, feeling really uncomfortable.

“So we’ve got a feisty one. Those are the best when getting into action, am I right boys?” He shouted, looking at his friend. They were really loud and Rosie just wanted to disappear. She sighed, closed her locker with a loud sound and turned to the crowd of boys, rolling her eyes. “That’s really disrespectful, so if you'll excuse me-“ but the boy grabbed her by the shoulders and took a few steps closer to her. She was going to punch him when they heard a voice.

“Leave her alone asshole!”

They all turned their heads, “Manoban, this is none of your business, get lost.” 

“Mino, I really suggest YOU get lost or I’m going to report you with couch Kim about your stupid behavior,” A tiny brunette next to Lisa said with such calm that didn’t even bothered to look at him, “Imagine how lovely it would be that you lose your scholarship because of this.” the brunette continued, filling her nails. Next to her was another tiny brunette with a smirk on her face.

Mino clenched his jaw, “This is not over Kim.” He pointed at the three girls and then turned to Rosie, looking at her up and down “See you later, sweetheart.” 

Lisa walked to Rosie, looking at her with her beautiful doe eyes, “Are you ok, Rosie? Did he do something to you?” Rosie smiled at her and took her hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. You girls came in just in time.” She grinned at the three girls.

The two brunettes looked at each other, curiosity written on their faces, “Wait, you know each other?” One of the tiny brunettes asked, slightly confused.

“She’s BamBam’s new roommate, we met when I went to give him the keys.” Lisa answered, not taking her eyes off of Rosie.

“Hi, I’m Roseanne, or Rosie for short. Thank you for what you did, I really owe you one.” Rosie finally looked at the brunettes; they were gorgeous. She asked herself if all of Lisa’s friends were taken out of a magazine.

One of the brunettes shook her head “It was nothing, Mino is an asshole, and sometimes it comes handy that my uncle is the team’s couch. I’m Jennie, by the way.” The brunette, Jennie, said. 

“And I’m Jisoo.” The other tiny brunette said, shaking her hand smiling. “Well girls, Jendeukie and I have to go to class, but it was lovely meeting you Rosie. See you at lunch Lis.” Jisoo waved them goodbye and took Jennie’s hand, leaving the two girls alone.

“So, I also have to go to class but if Mino does something again or you need anything, you can just call or text me. Here’s my phone, so you can put yours.” Lisa handed her the phone and Rosie took it, typed her number and gave it back to Lisa with a blush on her cheeks. They waved each other goodbye and parted ways to their respective classes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Jennie and Jisoo told me that you gave Rosie your phone number the other day. Care to tell me how did that happen?” Bambam and Lisa were sitting in Bam and Rosie’s dining room. Lisa whipped her head at the question. 

“Well, Mino was giving her a hard time and I told her that if anything happened, she could call me…” Lisa said with a cautious tone. “How the hell did they know about it?” 

“You know how sneaky they can be. But that was very kind of you Lali.” Bam winked at her, making Lisa blush, “I’m really happy you are getting yourself out of the bubble again.” He said, munching on a snack he pulled out of a jar.

“BAM shut up! Is she here?” Lisa whipped her head, inspecting the apartment to see if Rosie was going to pop out of her room.

“Of course not dummy. She’s out.” Bam laughed at Lisa’s antics “But seriously Lisa, the girl is cute, funny, sweet and has talent. Have you seen her artwork? No wonder girlie is Majoring in Arts.” 

“I know she’s amazing but I don’t even know if she’s gay. I can’t face falling for another straight girl. Not after Minnie.” Lisa looked down the cup of tea that Bam prepared. Her heart started to remember those dark days, making her shiver.

“Well if it helps, Jackson is in her music’s class. I can ask him if he notices something.” But before she could respond, the door opened and both friends turned their heads.

“I’m home- Oh! Hey Lisa!” Rosie was stunned for a few seconds but then her face was plastered with a huge smile.

“H-hi Rosie”, Lisa’s face was as red as a tomato. Bam was sure he was going to have an aneurysm for holding his laugh, so he thought really quick and stood up.

“Well, that’s my cue,” he started grabbing his jacket and winked at Lisa.

“Wha- Where are you going?”, Lisa said startled, pure panic in her eyes.

“I just remembered I told Jackson and Jinyoung I was going to their apartment to play a new video game that came out a week ago. So yeah, stay Lisa, I’m sure Rosie could use the company. Bye!” In less than ten seconds, BamBam was out of the apartment.

Lisa mumbled something in thai and Rosie looked at her. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yes. But I don’t want to overstep my stay, so I’m gonna go.” Lisa was standing up when she felt a delicate hand covered hers.

“You can stay, I don’t mind. I actually bought food and was planning on sharing it with BamBam, but he’s not here so I can share it with you.” Rosie panicked a few seconds later, “Only if you want to, you don’t have to-“

“I would love to, thank you Rosie.” Lisa said, smiling at the blonde. The blonde’s eyes relaxed and smiled back at Lisa, - Lisa sent a quick text to Jennie and Jisoo telling them that she wasn’t going to make it to movie night. - And then proceeded to move to the living room.

A few hours later, they were laughing, sitting on the floor, empty plates of take out splattered around them.

“You should have seen his face. I know it was against Mrs. Young’s policy but I couldn’t help it. I’m sure Bam hates Lego until this date but it’s my duty that my two best friends get along.” Lisa said with full seriousness, until she started laughing.

“So Lego and BamBam are your best friends?” Rosie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, but also, Jennie and Jisoo.” Lisa’s smile fell a little. “They have been with me at my best and worst. I came from Thailand, and I didn’t know anyone aside from Bam. Those girls made me feel at home. I’m very thankful for them.” She looked up and Rosie leaned slightly, comfort written all over her face. Rosie opened her arms and Lisa received the hug with joy.

“I totally know how you feel. You actually made me feel very welcomed since the first day. I’m thankful for you” they parted slightly, their faces so close to each other. Lisa blushed so hard it was difficult to breathe. They pulled away, silence surrounding the living room.

“Uhm,” Rosie started. “What about Minnie? I heard Jisoo mentioning her at lunch the other day. She’s also one of your friends?” 

Lisa immediately stiffened and started playing with her hands. Rosie quickly felt the tension and added, “I’m sorry, I guess it’s a touchy subject. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, don’t worry. I mean, it was touchy but not so much anymore.” Lisa turned to Rosie and gave her a quick smile. “She was one of my best friends also, but i kinda had a crush on her and she found out. After that she started to distance herself from the group until one day she wouldn’t even dare to look at me. It was hard. Then college happened and she moved to the States.” Lisa let out a sigh.

“I’m so sorry. But it’s her lost. Anybody would be very lucky to have you Lisa, please remember that.” 

Lisa couldn’t remember anything else after what Rosie told her.

“Thank you so much for today. I really had a great time.”

“Me too, I’m glad you stayed. We should do it more often.” Both girls looked at each other, cheeks burning.

They continued their little tradition every Friday.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“So how was your date with Lisa?” Jisoo asked nonchalantly while munching at her tangerine.

“My WHAT?!” Rosie choked on her food, startled with Jisoo’s question.

“Lovely, Jisoo, the semester is not even over and you are already killing her before she can present her finals.” Jennie said, patting Rosie back lightly.

“Sorry, I was just curious” Jisoo shrugged and gave Rosie an apologetic smile. “But seriously, how was it? And don’t even deny it, because she’s been missing movie night for the past month.”

“But that’s not a date. It’s just dinner with a friend, just friends.” Rosie’s voice was full of panic.

And in that moment, Jisoo knew she’d fucked up, “Oh! I- I’m sorry, I genuinely thought you were getting somewhere.” She looked at Jennie, panicked just like Rosie.

“Lisa’s going to kill you” Jennie quietly mumbled to Jisoo.

“But, but- I mean I don’t even know if Lisa feels the same way, for all I care, girlie is just friendly with me and I’m here making ideas in my head and-“ It was too late. Rosie put a hand on her mouth and widened her eyes.

Jennie and Jisoo looked at each other, grinning.

“Look at that babe, RosiePosie is finally acknowledging her feelings for our sweet Lalisa.” Jennie crossed her arms and Jisoo put a hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Why haven’t you said anything to her?” Jisoo asked while stroking Rosie's arm with comfort.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way. And we’ve only known each other for two months.” She started fidgeting. Rosie knew damn well that it could be risky telling Lisa about her feelings, and she didn’t want to destroy the strong bond the black haired woman and her had. But she was also dying inside every time she was near Lisa and she couldn’t tell her how she really felt.

“I know it’s scary, but anyone with eyes can tell that since the moment you guys met, you had a strong connection not anyone can find. You should be lucky, you know?.” Jennie said.

“Jennie is right. And from my personal point of view, sometimes risking things can lead to beautiful outcomes. Just like Jennie and I. If I haven’t confessed to her, we wouldn’t be here, being the most powerful couple on campus.” She smirked at her girlfriend and Jennie blushed.

“If only people knew how much of a dork you are”

“You wouldn’t do that!” Jisoo gasped.

“Of course not babe, you are a badass.” Jennie giggled and then looked at Rosie with a serious yet comforting expression. “We’re not going to tell you what to do, but just...think about it, ok?”

After their little talk, Rosie left to class more confused than ever.

-_-_-_-_-_-

“I- uh. I like Lisa.”

“I know.”

Rosie choked on her food for the nth time that week.

“You know?!” The blonde said a little too loudly, making Bam jump. He looked at her, laughed and continued eating.

"I am not supposed to know?" He looked at her incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“Does everybody know?” 

Her tall roommate put his chopsticks down and got quiet for a few seconds. “I think everyone but Lisa knows, if that makes you feel better.” 

“It doesn’t.”

“Look, I know Lisa may be a little oblivious of your crush on her, but maybe if you tell her, she might feel the same. You’ll never know if you don’t tell her.” A sympathetic look on his face made the blonde relax.

  
  


That same night, BamBam called Lisa.

_ “Bam, you better be dying, I was almost asleep.” _

“Do you like Rosie?” The Thai boy whispered.

_ “What? Of course I like her, she’s amazing.”  _ The Thai girl answered confused.

“You know what I mean Lis, do you LIKE like her?” He whispered, already exasperated.

_ “Why the fuck are you asking me this at midnight?” _

“JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!” Bam pinched his nose and let out a sigh.

_ “Yes, I do like her, ok? Happy? But I can’t do anything, she must be straight and I can’t deal with that. I already told you that.” _

“You both are useless gays, I hope you know that. Good night Lis.” 

_ “Wait, what? She’s ga-“ _

He hung up the phone, leaving his best friend with a frown, wondering what the hell was that.

-_-_-_-_-_- 

“I can’t deal with this anymore. Lisa’s been moody all week because she’s afraid she’d mess up her friendship with Rosie if she tells her she likes her. It’s making me cranky.” Jennie threw her lunch bag at the coffee table and plopped on the chair.

“Well, at least you don’t have Music class with Rosie. Girlie has had Rachel Berry’s soul for the past two weeks and she’s been crying every time we sing a ballad.” Jisoo sat next to her girlfriend, leaning into Jennie’s lap, letting the other brunette pet her head.

“You think you have it bad? I have useless gay number one texting me all day, telling me about how much she likes her and useless gay number two living with me, sulking everytime we watch a chick flick saying this could be them.”

“I regret the moment I asked them if they liked each other.” Bam finished his lunch and looked at his friends expectantly, noticing the smirks they had.

“What am I missing?”

“How about we give them a little push? You know, just so they realize their feelings are mutual and we stop this nonsense, because at this point it’s getting ridiculous.” One of the petite brunettes said.

“Okay Kims, you have me hooked. What do we do?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rosie was listening to music, when BamBam barged into her room.

“Hey Rosie, I have dance practice, but I don't have my keys, I think I left them at Jackson’s place. Can I borrow yours?” 

“Oh, sure. Just don’t forget them at the dance studio.” The blonde giggled.

“Ha, you’re funny. Don’t worry.”

He exited Rosie’s room just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He opened the door and there she was, a frantic Thai girl, looking at her surroundings.

“Where is he Bam? I wanna see him so I can take him home!” The black haired girl said with tears forming on her eyes.

“Gosh Lisa, you are so dramatic.” Her best friend murmured.

At the same time, Rosie’s door opened and the blonde came out looking rather confused about all the noise.

“Is everything okay? Lisa? What are you doing here?”

“Well BamBam here texted me saying that he rescued a little stray cat and I came rushing to take him home.” Lisa kept looking at every corner of the apartment, “but I can see him anywhere.”

“You rescued a cat? Oh my god where is it?” The blonde girl started looking for him with Lisa.

The situation was pure chaos and BamBam wanted nothing to do with it so he ran to the door and shouted, “I’m so sorry, I love you both, it was Jennie and Jisoo’s idea, bye!” And with that he sprinted off and locked the door, leaving his best friend and her roommate locked up, with no keys.

Lisa and Rosie turned their heads to the door. Shock and confusion running through their bodies. Lisa was the first one to act, running to the door, shaking the handle trying to open it. 

“That asshole left us inside. Do you have your keys? So I can go and kill him.”

“I- no. He borrowed them.” Rosie was stunned and turned to Lisa with a frown. “He said it was Jisoo and Jennie’s idea. What idea? Locking us in my apartment? I don’t- Oh fuck, I’m going to kill them all.”

“Hello? Do you know something I don’t?” Lisa was getting a little bit pissed, feeling like there was something everybody knew but her.

“I think I know why they did it. I’m not entirely sure but it makes sense…” the blonde’s voice was cautious yet warm. She was fidgeting and pulling her sweatshirt a little bit. Her eyes looked down and even though Lisa had no clue about what was happening, she only wanted to give her a hug to make her feel more relaxed.

Suddenly, Lisa got a hint on her own, “Whatever you think it is, it’s not. However I do know why they did it.” It was now or never, she wanted to kill her friends but also wanted to take advantage of the situation and just tell Rosie how she has been feeling those past months they’ve known each other.

“Let’s sit on the couch, I have something to tell you.” Rosie looked confused but obeyed and accompanied Lisa to the living room.

“I also have something to tell you. But I’m really afraid.”

“Why are you afraid?”

“Because you have been the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I don’t want to lose our friendship.”

Well that sounded awfully familiar.

“Wait, Rosie…” Lisa wanted to say something but Rosie cut her off.

“No Lisa, I can’t deal with this anymore. None of us deserve this, YOU don’t deserve this. I should have been honest the first time I realized it.” The blonde was already crying, but she needed to say all of this. She had been holding off all her feelings for so long, she felt she was vomiting her words.

“Rosie-”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. You have made me so happy and I really enjoy our friendship. I think we have a connection so strong that I feel I’ve known you from past lives. There’s something special between us, and I thought it was something totally platonic at first but then I realized my feelings were so much more than that. Lisa I-“

“Rosie, I love you!”

“What?”

Seconds passed and Lisa began to panic.

“Shit, Rosie I’m sorry. I thought you were going to tell me that-“

Lisa felt soft plump lips on hers and she closed her eyes. Rosie was hesitant at first, but the black haired girl reassured her by leaning closer and reciprocating the kiss. The blonde grabbed Lisa’s neck to deepen the kiss. For both of them it was magical, just like people said, time stopped. Lisa leaned more and both girls fell to the couch. They continued kissing until they separated to gasp for air. 

“Lisa, I love you too.”

“I really hoped you did, or else this would be awkward.” Both girls giggled.

They embraced each other with so much love, smelling each other’s perfume and essence. After a few minutes they separated, Lisa took Rosie’s hand and kissed it.

“I want to take you on a date.” Lisa said, looking at her lover with her doe eyes.

“Date number 20 would be.” Rosie laughed.

“Number 20?”

“It’s just that, I realized what I felt for you when Jisoo asked me how our friday “date” went, a few weeks ago.”

“So date 20, uh? Does that mean I can ask you to be my girlfriend?” Lisa asked, raising her eyebrows, smirking.

“Only if you want to.”

“Well then Miss Roseanne Park, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” She bated her eyes and pouted.

“I would love to, Lisa!” Rosie said between giggles.

Both girls sealed their relationship with a kiss, until the sound of a door opening startled them.

“Ew, please not on the couch, it’s a fancy one.” BamBam entered the apartment, with Jisoo and Jennie behind him.

“Aw look babe, our children are all grown ups. Now we can have double dates!” Jennie grinned at her two friends who were blushing and both girls looked at their friends with furious faces.

“I think they’re going to kill us before we even have a double date Jendeukie.” Jisoo tried hiding behind her girlfriend, while BamBam tried to hide behind Jisoo, leaving Jennie at the front.

“Oh hell no! I don’t want to face this alone. Bam you’re a coward hiding behind my girlfriend, get back here!” Jennie tried to pull BamBam but then she felt two pairs of eyes looking directly at her.

“Lisa, Rosie, I know this was not our brightest moment but it worked, right?” The brunette said, walking to the door slowly.

A few seconds later both girls fell to the floor laughing their asses off. The three friends let out the breath they were holding.

“Okay, okay, I see what you did, and we deserved it.” Bam said, going directly to them and hugged them tightly. “I’m so glad you could fix all this, you deserve each other.”

Jisoo and Jennie joined the hug, “Yeah! Like we told you months ago, your connection is a treasure. We are so happy for you girls.” Jisoo said.

A few hours later, the five friends were eating take out, chatting and laughing.

“I swear nothing has changed since Lisa moved out, because she comes here like all the time just to see Rosie. I’m going to start charging you everytime you come.”

“I didn’t mind it at all.”

“Of course not, having your girlfriend as your roommate is awesome.” Jennie said giving Jisoo a quick peck.

“Actually that’s not a mad idea...” Lisa said cautiously.

“If that’s your way of telling me to move in with you, you’re gonna have to try harder.”

Bam stopped eating and raised his eyebrow, “Useless gay number one stealing my roommate? Didn’t see that coming.” They all laughed at his comment. “But in all seriousness, if you sometime in the future plan on moving into Lisa’s apartment, let me know beforehand so I can be ready.” 

“You got it.”

Rosie took Lisa’s hand and squeezed it lightly, letting her know that she was willing to follow that future Bam was talking about. Lisa understood and smiled at her girlfriend. Little did they know, two tiny brunettes were paying a little bit too much attention and started planning their next move.

Getting Chaelisa to move in together. 

Little did the two tiny brunettes know that their tall thai friend was paying a little bit too much attention to their faces and started planning his next move.

Preventing being part of Jensoo’s plan.

_ The end. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please comment and give kudos if you liked it!p, it would mean a lot!  
> Stay healthy and good vibes :)


End file.
